Be Mine, Now and Forever
by Mitsu Rui
Summary: "Aku mencintaimu, Naruto… Kau adalah milikku, sekarang dan untuk selamanya…" / SasuNaru /


**NARUTO FANFICTION**

**BE MINE, NOW AND FOREVER**

**Diclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : BOYS LOVE/ BL, LEMON, PORN WITHOUT PLOT / PWP, MATURE CONTENTS, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! I'VE WARNED YOU!**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

"Naruto…"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto itu hanya diam. Wajahnya menunduk, tidak mampu menatap sepasang mata _onyx_ yang kini sedang menatapnya lekat, sangat lekat.

"Naruto…"

Suara lembut nan menggairahkan itu kembali terdengar di telinga Namikaze muda itu. Dia tidak bisa menahan jantungnya yang berdetak semakin cepat mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan nada seduktif seperti itu.

"Naruto… Lihat aku, sayang…"

Naruto akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya perlahan. Menatap wajah sempurna dari bungsu Uchiha ini, pemuda yang telah menjadi kekasihnya selama lima tahun terakhir.

"Apa kau yakin dengan semua ini, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke dan matanya masih menatap lekat mata _sapphire _milik Naruto. "Aku bisa tidur di kamar lain…"

Naruto menggeleng. Sungguh, ia tidak bisa menahan rona di wajahnya melihat kobaran gairah di mata kekasihnya itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke…. Aku milikmu. Perlakukan aku dengan baik…"

Sasuke tersenyum. Ia mengangkat tubuh Naruto dalam pelukan dan menggendongnya memasuki kamar. Dan dengan lembut menendang pintu di belakang mereka sampai tertutup.

Sasuke menurunkan tubuh Naruto begitu perlahan seakan tubuh Naruto terbuat dari kaca. Kedua tangan Sasuke meluncur di lengan telanjang Naruto dan berhenti di bahunya.

"Indah… Kau benar-benar indah Naruto…"

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya dan menyentuhkan bibirnya ke bibir Naruto dan menciumnya perlahan. Memperbesar api gairah yang telah menyala sepanjang malam ini.

Dengan lembut lidahnya menyusuri garis bibir Naruto, lalu mendesak lebih dalam, menjelajah dan merasakan, memperdalam ciuman itu sampai rasa panas yang membara mengalir di seluruh tubuh Naruto.

Lidah Naruto telah terjerat oleh lidah Sasuke, mengikuti tuntutan pemuda itu. Tangan Sasuke meluncur perlahan menuruni punggungnya, dan membuka kaus yang dikenakan Naruto perlahan.

"Kau baru saja kehilangan pakaianmu, sayang." lirih Sasuke tepat di telinga Naruto. Dijilatnya daun telinga Naruto, membuat si pirang merinding dengan sensasi yang belum pernah dirasakannya. Naruto menyandarkan dahinya ke dada kokoh milik Sasuke, saat mendadak ia merasa kehilangan pegangan. Hati dan pikirannya telah diliputi oleh perasaan yang dibangkitkan pria itu di dalamnya.

Naruto mendadak menyadari kenyataan bahwa ia hampir telanjang sementara Sasuke masih berpakaian lengkap. Tentu saja ia memprotes pelan saat Sasuke dengan lembut memundurkan tubuh Naruto.

"Aku ingin melihat dirimu seutuhnya…" Tatapan Sasuke meluncur menuruni tubuh Naruto dengan nafasnya yang tercekat. "Naruto…"

Tatapan dan kata-kata Sasuke seakan menghalau rasa malu Naruto. Ia tersenyum lembut sambil meletakkan sebelah tangannya ke arah kemeja Sasuke. "Bukankah pakaianmu ini menganggumu, Sasuke?"

Nafas Sasuke sedikit terengah. "Aku tidak mau membuatmu takut dengan melakukan apa pun dengan terburu-buru."

Naruto mengangguk perlahan. Ia mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan. Jantung Naruto kembali berdentak kencang saat jari-jarinya mulai membuka kancing kemeja Sasuke secara perlahan, menampilkan dada bidang dengan otot-otot yang kuat. Mata sapphirenya mengikuti garis gelap yang mengarah ke perut Sasuke yang berbentuk. Naruto meneguk ludah dan bibirnya tiba-tiba terasa kering.

"Kenapa? Kau belum selesai membantuku, Naruto…" suara lembut itu membuat Naruto semakin gemetar. Naruto mengangkat sebelah tangannya ke arah celana panjang Sasuke. Ia bisa mendengar suara Sasuke yang berdesis saat mereka bersentuhan. Dengan jari yang gemetar Naruto melepas celana panjang Sasuke. Ia sangat menyadari panas tubuh pemuda itu yang menggoda di ujung jarinya.

Dengan erangan kasar Sasuke melepas sisa pakaiannya dan melemparkan semuanya ke lantai. Matanya tidak pernah melepaskan mata sapphire di depannya.

"Kau gemetar." Sasuke menangkup pipi Naruto. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum lemah.

"A…Aku… Tidak tahu… Ini yang pertama kali untukku…"

Ekspresi Sasuke mendadak serius, "Kau mau menghentikannya?"

Naruto ragu, namun kemudian ia menggeleng. "Aku tidak mau menghentikannya. Aku menginginkanmu, Sasuke…"

Sasuke kembali tersenyum dan membaringkan tubuh Naruto ke tempat tidur. Nafas Sasuke masih terengah selagi membaringkan dirinya di sisi Naruto.

Pipi Naruto serasa terbakar saat melihat tatapan Sasuke berpindah dari wajahnya dan meluncur turun ke tubuhnya. Kemudian Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya. Lidahnya menyusuri leher Naruto dan semakin turun kemudian mengecup dan menciumi titik sensitif di dadanya dengan begitu ahli.

Rasa panas seutuhnya telah menyebar ke seluruh tubuh Naruto. Ia mendekatkan diri ke tubuh Sasuke, tanpa sadar memohon lebih. Sasuke yang mengerti maksud Naruto, akhirnya mengalihkan perhatiannya ke nipple Naruto yang lain. Bibirnya melakukan keajaiban yang sama sampai Naruto tenggelam dalam sebuah sensasi yang memabukkan. Sasuke terus menciuminya sampai bibir mereka kembali bertemu. Tangannya tetap menggoda Naruto dengan lembut.

"Sa… Sasuke… _Please_…" Naruto sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang ia mohonkan, tapi Sasuke telah mengerti. Bibir Sasuke kembali turun menyusuri seluruh lekuk tubuhnya, tidak berniat untuk melewatkannya sedikit pun. Tidak hanya sekedar menjilat, mencium, dan mengecup. Tapi juga meninggalkan tanda-tanda kemerahan sebagai bukti kepemilikannya. Kini seluruh tubuh Naruto telah mengkilat oleh ludah Sasuke dengan bekas kemerahan di berbagai tempat di tubuhnya.

"Aaarrgghhh… Sa… Sasu…"

Akal sehatnya seakan menghilang saat merasakan mulut Sasuke tengah memanjakan kejantanannya bersamaan dengan jari Sasuke yang perlahan menerobos masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Naruto berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, menahan sensasi dari rasa yang tidak bisa ia gambarkan dengan kata-kata saat kenikmatan mendera di seluruh tubuhnya.

Sasuke melepaskan kejantanan Naruto dari mulutnya dan kembali mencium kening dan bibir Naruto.

"Tenanglah, aku di sini bersamamu Naruto…"

Naruto menutup matanya. Gemetar di tubuhnya telah berkurang, sementara tangan Sasuke masih memanjakan kejantanannya. Sasuke mulai menambahkan jari-jarinya hingga tiga jari telah bergerak perlahan di dalam tubuh Naruto dengan indahnya. Naruto kembali mengerang saat jari Sasuke menyentuh prostatnya.

"Lihat aku Naruto… Buka matamu…"

Perlahan Naruto membuka matanya dan melihat Sasuke yang tersenyum tulus. "Apa kau sudah siap?"

Naruto menghembuskan nafas sebelum mengangguk perlahan, "Aku siap."

Naruto berteriak tertahan saat kejantanan Sasuke mulai menerobos tubuhnya. Ia dapat merasakan kejantanan Sasuke yang berdenyut di dalam tubuhnya. Sasuke semakin menyatukan tubuh mereka. Pandangan Sasuke terus terkunci pada mata sapphire yang sangat ia kagumi itu saat ia mulai bergerak perlahan.

"Sas… Sasuke…" desah Naruto dan perlahan ia memeluk tubuh Sasuke di atasnya, menarik pemuda itu agar lebih dekat. Ia hampir kehabisan nafas. Rasa sakit menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya saat Sasuke menyatukan tubuh mereka sepenuhnya.

Sasuke berhenti sesaat untuk mengambil nafas dan membiarkan Naruto untuk terbiasa dengan kejantanannya di dalam tubuh Naruto.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto…"

Sasuke kemudian bergerak, pada awalnya perlahan, bergeser sedikit untuk mendapat respons maksimum dari Naruto. Sedikit demi sedikit ia mempercepat gerakannya. Membuat rasa sakit yang dirasakan Naruto berubah menjadi kenikmatan seutuhnya. Naruto mulai bergerak bersama Sasuke, gerakan yang semakin lama semakin tidak terkendali, ketika sengatan kenikmatan meningkat dan menjanjikan surga saat hasrat kian mendesak.

Tubuh Naruto tidak terasa seperti tubuhnya lagi. Ia sudah tidak dapat mengontrol tubuh dan pikirannya, sementara Sasuke terus menghujani bibir, leher, dan seluruh tubuhnya dengan ciuman penuh hasrat. Ia terus berusaha mengikuti gerakan Sasuke yang semakin liar dan tidak terkendali. Setiap hujaman Sasuke di tubuhnya membuat Naruto semakin menggila hingga akhirnya kenikmatan itu semakin bertumpuk menjadi gelombang desakan yang meronta ingin dibebaskan.

"Sa… Sasuke… Aku… Aku sudah… ARGGHHHH!"

Diiringi dengan teriakannya, Naruto melepaskan seluruh hasratnya, membuat Sasuke juga merasakan kenikmatan berkali-kali lipat hingga dirinya pun semakin menggila dan mengeluarkan hasratnya di dalam tubuh Naruto.

"Na… Naruto…"

Naruto kembali berteriak saat merasakan cairan Sasuke yang memenuhi tubuhnya. Perlahan Sasuke menarik kejantanannya dalam tubuh Naruto dan membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Naruto. Dibawanya tubuh Naruto dalam pelukannya dan didekap erat seakan mencegah Naruto untuk pergi dari sisinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto… Kau adalah milikku, sekarang dan untuk selamanya…"

.

.

.

**FIN **

Mind to review? ^^


End file.
